Genshin
|former_occupation(s) = Ninja Overlord |rank(s) = *Super Ninja *Master Ninja |appearance(s) = * * }} Genshin was the former Supreme Ninja Overlord of the Black Spider Ninja Clan who plotted to prove the superiority of his clan to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan by conspiring with Elizébet's plan to ressurect the Archfiend.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Said to be the most ruthless ninja in the clan and wielder of the Blade of the Archfiend, Genshin harbors a intense hatred for the Dragon Lineage and later became leader of the Black Spider Clan after Obaba's demise. After being approached by Elisabet and offered the chance at the Haybusa Clan's destruction, he reluctantly accepted her proposition. He serves as one of the main antagonist in both Ninja Gaiden 2 and it's remakes. History Genshin was born a member of the Black Spider Ninja Clan and was the older brother to Gamov. At some point in the aftermath of the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, he gained a hatred of the Dragon Lineage after learning Murai, a former member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and connected to the Dragon Lineage through his his sister's marriage with Jô Hayabusa, killed his younger brother.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Izo's Notebook Later, he would befriend Inukoma, who was the closest thing he had to an apprentice in the clan and also a figure of admiration for the former.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Inukoma's Noteboook After becoming leader of the Black Spider Clan, he is approached by Elizébet with promises of power that will allow the clan to finally possess superiority over the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Despite his hesitation and some of his own clan member's protest, he agreed into an alliance with the Greater Fiend. Plot Ninja Gaiden 2 He sends his student and Black Spider Middle Ninja, Shadow Ninja Rasetsu of the Dark Sect to Tokyo to distract Ryu Hayabusa, while he and an army of Black Spider Ninja attack the Castle of the Dragon. He duels Ryu's father Joe Hayabusa in the castle keep, and steals the Demon Statue, the artefact that the Hayabusa clan has guarded for millennia. Ryu bursts through the door to see his father fall through the floor. As Genshin gives Elizebet the Demon Statue, he duels Ryu and nearly kills him when Joe interferes. He fights Joe and leaves him in critical condition. Meanwhile, on the way to deliver the Statue to the Infernal High Priest in his sky fortress, the Daedalus, Genshin encounters Ryu and fights him again. In South America he tells Ryu that the Archfiend shall resurrect himself in Japan, under the sacred peak of Mt. Fuji, and that there is where Ryu will die. He fights Ryu at the top of the erupting summit and is killed. Elizebet appears and transforms the Ninja Overlord into a Greater Fiend. With this newly obtained, incredible power, Genshin follows Ryu into the depths of the Netherworld and challenges him again. Despite the demonic power that Elizebet had given him, Genshin is defeated by the Dragon Ninja, his cursed body slain by the awakened Dragon Sword. With his dying breath, he tells Ryu that he had no regrets for what he's done, just as Ryu fought to uphold the Dragon Ninja legacy of justice, Genshin fought for the future of his clan. Acknowledging Ryu as a true Ninja, he gives him the Blade of the Archfiend and dies, his soul redeemed. The Blade of the Archfiend later serves as a gravestone to Genshin in the Black Spider Ninja Graveyard at the summit of Mt. Fuji. Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge After Canna transforms into the Goddess, the spirit of Black Spider Ninja leader appears before Ryu, giving the Dragon Ninja the soul of the Archfiend in order to awaken the Blade of the Archfiend to use to battle the Goddess. Personality Appearance Abilities Genshin is hailed as one of the two people (other being Ryu Hayabusa) to have gained the title of Super Ninja, a title meant only for exceptional ninja whom managed to attain powerful Ninpo and a mastery in archery, martial arts, and swordplay.Ninja Gaiden 3 Unmasked Art Book Wielder of the Blade of the Archfiend, Genshin is also recognized among the clan as the most ruthless and powerful of the Black Spider Ninja Clan.Ninja Gaiden 2 - True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend description Ninpo Genshin is a powerful user of ki and Ninpo, having attained a level of master that makes him recognized as a Super Ninja. Thus far, he is seen having casting only one sort of Ninpo technique though is one of the most devastating witnessed.Ninja Gaiden 3 Unmasked Art Book *'Art of the Piercing Void': A devastating Ninpo technique that allows Genshin to cast a black hole that is capable of pulverizing nearly any living matter near the projected black hole.Ninja Gaiden 2 Trivia *Genshin is a popular figure in the Black Spider Ninja Clan, the majority of the entries on the subject of Genshin expressing respect and happiness in his ascension as head of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. In one entry, he is referred to as a "badass" and multiple figures in the clan aspire to be as skilled as him. *Izo's entry in his notebook on April 19 revealed that he learned that Genshin's source of animosity for the Dragon Ninja and his family is because Gamov was killed by Murai, a former member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan whom has ties to the Dragon Lineage family. *Genshin's name in kanji means "Mysterious Heart". * In the Japanese dubs, Genshin is almost never referred to by name, but rather as "Janinou" which translates to "King of Evil Ninja", "Evil Ninja" most likely a reference to the Black Spider Clan. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fiend Category:Black Spider Ninja Clan Category:Ninja